How the Last Two People on Earth Died
by fuzzytoesox
Summary: Love is a tragic thing when it causes the world to end.


I ran up the hill. It felt like it never ended, but no matter what, I had to get up that hill. Once I was at the top, I remembered it all, like it was a dream. I was breathing hard when I saw him at the top. He was at the edge, ready to jump.

"No," I yelled at him. He turned his head around ever so slightly. I held my breath. I could see his bangs blowing in the wind. Tears ran down my face. He said something but I couldn't hear him. He turned his head back around, and took a small step forward. He was just inches away from the edge. From jumping. More tears ran down my face. "Please," I said, just quiet enough for him not to hear, "Please don't jump." He took another small step forward . I ran up to him and hugged him. I buried my face in his back and said," Please, don't go." I looked up at the back of his head. He was staring down at his feet. "I have to," he said. "No, you don't," I replied to him as he looked up again but looked angry now. He shoved me to the ground and turned around.

"Yes, I do. You don't understand. Nobody does, and now, thanks to you, nobody could ever," He shouted.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What could you possibly be sorry about," He said, turning around to look down at me.

"Why are you such a jerk right now?" I shouted, and stood up.

"Oh maybe, just maybe, because we are the last two people on Earth, and that's just a little upsetting."

"Fine. I'm sorry that I couldn't help. Ok. I am so sorry that I couldn't help."

"Help?" he said.

I waited awhile before answering,"You," I said meeting his gaze.

"Me," he his face turned serious , "What about that whole world that you let die. What about those people you didn't help."

"Ya," I shouted," and if I saved those people, _you_ would have died."

"Why couldn't you have just saved the world instead, and let me die!" He shouted.

I stared at him for a second as if he had just betrayed me. "You really don't know."

He just looked at me.

"Because I love you... And I geuss in willing to pay that price."

"The price of the world?" he said after a awhile.

"Ya," I whispered and shook my head.

 _*pause*_

"But still, If I had died instead, I wouldn't be standing at the edge of this hill. We wouldn't be the last two people in the Earth," He explained.

"I... I know, and I am so, so sorry."

 _*another pause*_

"I know," He said as he tried to smiled for the first time since I messed all this up, but failed miserably.

A single tear ran down his face. He walked over to me and stood close to me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled a closer. I had always loved that smell. "I'm sorry. I love you," he said as tears ran down my face. He kissed me on the lips and at that moment, it felt like everything had stopped. Like I hadn't ruined the whole world. When he pulled away, he started to walk away too, but instead I grabbed him and hugged him. "In sorry, too" I told him. As soon as the hug ended, he returned to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly my face changed from happy to scared. "No..." I started to say to myself, but he still heard me and waved it away. " There's no need to say sorry," he said and turned back to face me, "We both know this will never end if I don't do this." The worst thing is that he's right. "But it doesn't have to end _this_ way," I said, emphasizing "this" while trying to stay calm. I took a step forward and he took one back. We do that until he reached the very edge. We're just inches away from each other. He put his arms out straight, and his hair and shirt were wild in the wind. "How else is it going to end?"

Those where his last words as he took that last step off the edge , and flew down. At that point I had lost it. I ran to the edge, where he was standing a second ago. I looked down and could see him falling in the wind. My vision blurred and my whole body shook violently. I felt as if I was going to throw up, and I almost did. "Why," I swallowed, my voice shaking from crying," Why couldn't it be me." After that I don't remember much. The next thing I remember was my cheeks cold from the gushes of wind on my body. I couldn't see because my eyes were closed, though. I don't think I wanted to see. All I can think of were his last words. _How else is it going to end._ With a smile on my face and tears in my eyes, I said my last words, "I love you too" just before hitting the ground.


End file.
